


The Many Experiments of Doctor W. D. Gaster

by JackBlack48



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Torture, F/M, Mild Gore, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Tests, Undertail, sex study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBlack48/pseuds/JackBlack48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Doctor W. D. Gaster's secret project, his test subject no monsters know about. Dr. Gaster is interested in human reactions to physical contact, having no sex drive himself, it fascinates him. He records all your reactions to his little toys, both positive and negative in hopes of finding why humans find some pain more tolerable, even pleasing, then others... and there's nothing you can do to stop him from getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Experiments of Doctor W. D. Gaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this isn't my first fic but it is my first time actually posting stuff, so please give me feedback and ideas. Thanks!

Small green light bulbs dimly lit the lab, giving it an eerie look. The air was thick and cold, making it hard to breath. Most monsters would be unnerved by this place, but Doctor Wing Dings Gaster strode confidently down the long hallway at the end of the lab. Everyone had already headed home after another set of failed experiments, and Dr. Gaster had offered to shut down everything for the night. They had captured 2 humans this week, a young male and an older female. He never could tell the ages of humans, they were strange creatures and are very different from monsters like himself, it wouldn't surprise him if they aged differently as well. But from what he could tell, the male seemed to be a child while the female had to be an early adult, and they weren't related in any way. 

They had already drawn the determination from the male subject and attempted to use it to create their own. It failed. The day of the failure, the female had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. The king was very angry about the turn of events and sent the royal guards out searching, but it was no use. She was nowhere to be found.

It was interesting to the scientist that the king wanted the humans dead, how were they going to find out more about them if they kill them on sight? Honestly, humans were so interesting. They were like children or toys. Easily manipulated, easily broken.

Dr. Gaster paused at the end of the hall and glanced behind him one last time, just in case, before sliding the secret door open. The dim light of the hallway bled into the large room, landing on the naked figure strapped to a vertical table in the center. With a coy smirk, he forced the door behind him closed, turned on the lights and with a low, raspy voice said "Doctor Gaster will see you now."

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

 

The sudden light had blinded you momentarily, and you had to blink multiple times before you could properly see the looming figure that stood in front of you. He had to be at least seven feet tall, with a pale white face that looked like bone. He had sockets with small white lights inside, reminding you of a cartoon skeleton you saw on T.V. once, but there was nothing cartoonish or fun about this man... monster. You strain against the tight belts that held you to the table, feeling very exposed, and the monster gave a low chuckle.

"Good evening, are you comfortable?" He trails a long thin hand along your cheek, sending chills down your spine. It was cold, and the fact that he completely stripped you when he trapped you in here didn't help. What was he planning on doing? Rape you? Do monsters even have the same anatomy as humans?

The strange humanoid monster looked slightly down as he studied at you with those analyzing eyes of his. That's all he's done since he brought you into this room, analyze. He had, of course, prodded you here and there, seeming fascinated by your reactions. He hadn't shown much hostility other than trapping you so far, but you still feared him.

The white faced man trailed a long hand down your side, smiling slightly as you try to resist another shiver. "How is my favorite patient today?"

You attempt to spit at him, but he easily dodges. "How rude, I'm trying to be civilized but you seem angry." He takes out his notebook and jots down a few things, pissing you off even more. He appears to notice and tucks the book and pen back in his coat, giving you a stretched smile.

“Lets carry on, shall we? I have something special planned for today. I read about it in a human book. It was very vague about the actual reactions and effects it had, so I figured I’d test it myself. Are you ready?” He met your eyes coolly, not actually caring about your answer. You could taste bile rise in your throat and you had to force it back down.

The white orbs in his eyes glowed purple, somehow causing the room lights to flicker and dim. Your hair prickled as you noticed the air get thicker.

“Tell me human, do you have magic in your world?” Long purple tentacles sprung from his back, untying the belts and holding you up in front of him. A slight cry escaped your lips as you felt the slime drip onto your skin, warm and wet. You notice cameras around the room for the first time and your eyes widen in alarm.

“Ah yes, I see you’ve noticed my recording devices. I can’t take notes while I’m doing this, so recording is much easier for later access.” 

You felt your heartbeat speed up as the scientist walked forward, pressing you against one of the walls. He continued walking towards you until your faces were inches apart. You try slam your forehead against his in an attempt to escape, but a tentacle shot forward and forced it back against the wall. 

“Interesting.” His hands run along your body, pinching and scraping your skin. “There are no monsters with… this.” He grabbed your ass and squeezed it, humming in approval when you let out a surprised gasp. He continued back up your body, cupping a breast and squeezing that as well. Your breathing hitches as you struggle vainly to escape, making him chuckle. The fact that he was so calm made you angry and terrified at the same time. He literally has no idea what he’s doing, this is all an experiment to him. 

There’s a sharp pain in your side as he digs his fingers into your skin, as you gasp a tentacle slides into your mouth, prodding at your tongue and teeth. Your eyes widen in horror, and the man looked interested. You try to breath through your mouth so you don’t have to smell the sharp scent of the slime, but all you succeed in doing is swallowing a mouthful of the stuff. The immediate taste wasn’t terrible, similar to nacho cheese, but the aftertaste burned your throat. 

You let out a whimper as tears prick your eyes and the tentacle pulled out. You gasp for air as the monster gently wiped away the tears and looked at it, perplexed. A purple glowing tongue trailed out of his mouth and licked away the tears and his eyes widen. “Salt! Amazing!” He looked like a child on its birthday who just opened an amazing present, softening his expression as his face lit up. He noticed you’re shocked stare and he went back to his smirking self.

The tentacles tightened their grip on you, causing you to cry out in pain. The tentacle that was in your mouth slides down your body and slides into you vagina without hesitating. You let out a strangled cry as the tentacle pulsed within you. It was definitely bigger and thicker than an average penis, but it was more flexible and had the texture of jello. It stretched inside of you painfully. You let out another strangled cry and feel blood trickling down the inside of your thigh.

The monster looked delighted at this new discovery, the tentacle wiggles deeper, and your cries turn to painful moans against your will as it hits your sweet spot. He lets out a breathless laugh and the tentacle writhes in you, causing you to come faster than you ever had in your life. You felt raw as it pulls out and the scientist takes some of the cum in his fingers and licks it, like he did to your tears. He stared at it, still with that childlike grin. “Amazing! Humans really are interesting!”

He took you back, tied you to the table, and wiped some of the cum into a small tube. The tentacles disappeared along with the violet lights of his eyes. The room grew brighter and the scientist laughed again. “Humans have so many different body fluids!" He notices bruises starting to form where the tentacles held you and the drying blood on your leg.

His face got closer as he attempted to examine everything at once, overjoyed and excited. His fingers dug into your thigh, cutting into your skin and blood swelled up around his fingers. He wiped some of it into another small tube and placed it in his coat. 

“So? How do you feel?” His tone was friendly and cheerful, like he just did you a favor. You clench your teeth, barely noticing the tears that were dripping down your face. You spit at him, this time succeeding in hitting his stupid white forehead. “Burn in Hell you fucking monster.”

He looked shocked for a split second before setting for a cheerful expression. “So you can still talk! Please, call me Dr. Gaster. You are my patient after all.”

Now that you had spoken, you felt all your anger and hate pouring out. “I’m no patient of yours you fucking jackass! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you! You think you can just go around raping people like its nothing, just for your stupid fucking experiments!

He seemed interested in your reaction, and he jotted down some notes. “So, it sounds like it hurt you, or you felt attacked? And may you please explain to me what ‘rape’ is?”

“You idiot! Of course it hurt me! I was crying, bleeding, and screaming for fucks sake! And how do you not know what rape is?! It’s where you sexually assault someone, you know, have sex with them without permission!” You suddenly realize that you’re answers are helping him with his research and you quickly shut your mouth before you can say anything else. This.. thing, this monster, Gaster, hurt you in ways you never thought you’d be hurt. You will never help him.

He finished writing in his notebook and looked up again. “What is ‘sex’? And why is it so important to humans?”

You give no answer and glare at him, letting hate fill you expression. “..Very well. Hopefully next time you will talk. Please, I just want to learn. In our next test, please show me how to… have sex without hurting you.” You can only stare at him in shock as he gives you a friendly smile, turns of the lights, and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Trembling, you close your eyes and allow yourself to let out a sob. You felt drained, weak, and helpless. The realization that you were powerless shatters your determination.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short and... violent. I'll try to write more in the next one, which will be a lot calmer. Please tell me what you guys think so far!


End file.
